A Sumo and Jeff fanfiction
by egh
Summary: Just a little test story. Sumo and Jeff are awkward. Why? Come and find out. Tell me if you like it!


Jeffrey Randall quietly sighed as he glanced out the window at the newly arriving buses at the front of the school. He gave each person an identity check as they stepped off of the vehicle. Nope, not this one either.

Every school day Jeff would sit and wait for his friends in his first block class which was also Sumo's. His bus was the first one to show up, so he ended up waiting for a teens at Aberdale High would wander around the school, sit in the cafeteria, or "hang" outside in the mornings, but not him, Clarence, or Sumo. None of them were particularly fond of crowds of people. Well, ... at least him and Sumo weren't. Clarence sat in the classroom because that was where his friends were. He didn't particularly care.

Jeff started to play with his pencil after examining the students of another false alarm bus. His mind stared to wander to the cobwebbed sections of his brain. It had been at least eight or nine years since Clarence moved to Aberdale. That was when he had finally made his first real friends, Clarence and Sumo. They were still as close as ever, even though Clarence still acted like the glue between Jeff and Sumo.

He pondered this for a moment. For a couple of years after the fourth grade, him and Sumo were really close. They would even hang out together without Clarence sometimes,but when they hit eighth grade... something changed. Sumo became more distant with Jeff, and it confused him so much that it would often keep up at night. Now that they were in high school, they were never together unless it was with Clarence. He had plenty of classes with the boy, at least five of his seven were with him. Sometimes he would even catch the tanned teen staring at him, but he wouldn't even notice Jeff was looking until he waved. And when that happened, Sumo would jump and start feverishly writing on his notepad. Jeff was completely lost in trying to come up with a legitimate explanation, and after a while, he just gave up. Maybe he would try to talk to him about it today...

Jeff's thoughts were interrupted as the subject of his confusion slugged into the room. He sat up straight to greet his friend and maybe talk to him about his thoughts on their friendship when he notice that Clarence was right behind him. He silently smiled and waved to the both of them.

Sumo nodded in his direction and sat in the desk right behind him. When Clarence reached the front of Jeff's desk, he immediately started babbling about how his weekend went. Same old Clarence."... and then Amy said that it probably wouldn't be a good idea, so I didn't do it. Anyways, guys I gotta go retake another test, so I'll see you later," he said while bouncing on his toes.

Jeff frowned disapprovingly at him, " Clarence you need to study. These failed tests are getting a bit ridiculous. Don't you want a good future? One where you can go to college and stuff? "

Clarence just smiled, " Geez, Jeff, I said I was going to retake it. That means I'll get a better grade!" He skipped out of the classroom before Jeff could respond.

Jeff immediately found this as an opportunity to talk to Sumo who was still sitting quietly behind him. He turned in his chair only to bump his elbow on Sumo's hand. He had apparently been playing with the fuzzies on Jeff's lavender sweater. Sumo muttered a sorry and looked off to the side. Jeff only giggled and gave him an "it's okay ."

The blockhead bit his lip. He opened his mouth to say something, but Sumo beat him to it." So... uh... how was your weekend?, " he began awkwardly. He wasn't used to being in these types of situations and the fact that he hadn't been alone with Jeff in a really long time didn't help. He could feel the temptations rising and he suddenly became extremely uncomfortable.

Jeff sensed the tension and it confused him. His nerves were wearing thin with the other teen. What was his problem? " Sumo, do you not like me anymore?" He blurted unexpectedly.

Sumo stared at Jeff with wide eyes. He never even considered that that would be a question to come up in their conversation. Of course he still liked Jeff. Just... maybe a little more that he should... Jeff was sitting and playing with the hem of his sweater as he waited for a response. Sumo couldn't help but notice how cute he looked. He was wearing his favorite purple sweater, his signature high socks, sandals, and khaki shorts that left no room for imagination. Sumo smiled softly at the brunette, " Jeff, why wouldn't I like you? You're my best friend."

Jeff let out a big puff of breath that he didn't even realize he was holding in. He gave Sumo a big grin that made the tan boy's breath catch in his throat. "Good! I don't know what I'd do if you hated me. So, then ... why do you avoid being alone with me? And you stare at me quite alot... Your actions are immensely confusing, Sumo."

Sumo straightened his leather jacket and ran his hand through his short hair. His hair was a tiny bit longer than how it was when Clarence shaved it, but now he had a little bit of hair that was grown out on the front of his head. Sumo didn't really know if he should tell him the truth, or if he should come up with something on the spot. He decided on the latter option because more people were coming in and the bell was about to ring. "Sorry, Jeff, I've just been really busy lately.." he trailed off as their teacher walked in.

Jeff raised his eyebrow at him and turned around when the bell rang. Sumo didn't answer the second question, and what could he possibly be so busy with? He turned out to be even more confused than before...


End file.
